Hemodialysis-related infections and adverse patient outcomes continue to be associated with contaminated fluids often arising from biofilm formation in the tubing of hemodialysis systems. Currently available reagents to disinfect fluid delivery lines are either hazardous to humans, unpleasant to work with, environmentally unsafe, or corrosive to expensive hemodialysis equipment at the required contact times. Biomedical Development Corporation is developing a unique disinfectant to improve the quality of water and dialysate circulating through hemodialysis systems. The disinfectant is biocidal against a broad spectrum of organisms and operates as a biofilm reducing agent in clinical water delivery systems. Preliminary studies demonstrate that the disinfectant is an effective antimicrobial, even in the presence of biofilm, is nontoxic, and inexpensive to produce. This study will involve adaptation of the disinfectant for clinical use, and include extensive safety and efficacy testing in preparation for approval and use in hemodialysis fluid delivery systems.